


Capelet:Snatched (Twice!)

by Merpis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit is smol, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpis/pseuds/Merpis
Summary: "Sorry, it's just me and the others were going to have a movie night and I was won-" Deceit cut him off right there. "My greatest apologies, I'm not interested." He said the last part flatly as he tried to shut the door. But Patton put his foot in between the door, faintly saying "Ow" before continuing. "I know, I know. But I also know that Remus would be."************************The dark dorks are invited to a movie night by Patton! But Deceit isn’t to interested in it. Remus dose a thing and things go tumbling from there.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Capelet:Snatched (Twice!)

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening and salutations. 
> 
> Aight this was supposed to be a V-day thing but I couldn’t find a place to quickly end it without it sounding weird, so it just got longer, and longer, and longer then here we are.
> 
> If you find anywhere where I messed up tell me.
> 
> Also, any advice with writing endings? Thx.

Deceit sat down on the dark side couch, planning on enjoying some tea and a book. Again, _planned,_ because before he could even take out his bookmark and start reading there was a knock on the door separating the two sides of the mind.

' _Tap tap tap tap_ '

With a sigh he called out, "No one's here." "Deceit I know that's a lie." A voice responded in a calm almost scolding tone, definitely Patton. "I just have to tell you something." Not a chance the dad side would leave him alone, so Deceit got up and unlocked the door. He opened it only slightly, just enough for his snake side to peek through.

"Well? Take your time, _I'm not busy at all._ " He said, sarcasm dripping from every damn word. "Sorry, it's just me and the others were going to have a movie night and I was won-" Deceit cut him off right there. " _My greatest apologies,_ I'm not interested." He said the last part flatly as he tried to shut the door. But Patton put his foot in between the door, faintly saying "Ow" before continuing. "I know, I know. But I also know that Remus would be." 

He was right, last time they did a movie night—up in the real world with Thomas—Remus showed up despite the lack of invitation. Even then he could only sit behind the couch, popping up every so often. "And I would let him go alone? _Again?_ " Deceit said, referring to the events of DWIT. "Well...maybe you could come with?" Patton requested with a small voice.

After a minute of thought, Deceit replied. "We'll be there." Patton then frowned. "Oh, alright. But if you change your mind you can still show up." He said disappointed. "That wasn't a lie." Deceit deadpanned. At this the other lit up like a firework. "Really! Alright, it's at 8:30, make sure you wear PJs. Seeya then kiddo!" Patton waved as he sunk out.

Deceit informed Remus about the movie night. _And of course_ Remus didn't own any actual pajamas because... well we all know the buff thing. Don't we? Deceit shrugged him off with a "Just wear anything comfortable. _And appropriate._ " "Aw, Dee you're no funnnn." Remus whined. "And you're nasty, I'll get you when it's time." He shot back exhaustedly. Deceit really was dreading the upcoming movie night.

But alas, the cursed hour came faster than expected. The two dark sides now walked along through the light side with their hands intertwined. Remus managed to find clothes that were appropriate in his hellish closet. He had a simple black tee with his symbol on it (think the merch shirts) and poofy green shorts. Deceit had an oversized long sleeve pastel yellow shirt, with snake patterns over his shoulders and on his elbows, accompanied with black pajama pants. But of course, he still had the parts of his villain aesthetic. (Capelet, hat, and gloves.)

Logan was the first to notice them. "Ah, Deceit and Remus are here." He said to get the others attention. "Hey! You're just in time! Sit wherever you like." Patton called walking out the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn. Deceit took a look at the others, Virgil was on the floor at the far end of the couch next to Roman who sat upon a "throne" of pillows, Logan was seated on the couch like a normal person, and finally Patton placed the popcorn on the table and sat next to him.

Remus chose his seat first, running over then curling up at the very end of the couch. Deceit chose to just lean against the armrest next to him. "Hey Kaa, do you always look like an over-the-top villain?" Roman asked from his pillow-throne. _This is going to be exhausting_ "Yes" he replied in a deadpan. Roman believed this and expressed his shock to Virgil in another whisper-conversation.

After a bit of debate and Deceit refusing to give up his hat for another totally-legit-and-not-rigged-real-vote, they finally decided on a movie. Not that the lying side cared, despite what Patton oh so wanted to believe he was only here to make sure Remus didn't do anything. Well despite his disturbing/inappropriate comments about the film, the others reactions were quite enjoyable.

Said side noticed his disinterest however, "Double Dee, could you at least sit?" Remus asked,—a bit too loud judging by Roman shushing him—tilting his head. " _I could._ " The standing side stated sarcastically. "Come onnn Dee, I showered two weeks ago!" The sitting side whined back. Deceit sighed, then moved to he was half-sitting on the armrest. "There, happy? I do want Roman to keep shushing us." He asked.

"I think so..." Remus answered, seemingly turning his attention back on the movie. But this wasn't the case. "Ya, of course it isn't!" He shouted, and before Deceit could say a syllable Remus snatched the back of his capelet and pulled. Deceit screeched as he was pulled into that chaotic bastard's lap, almost being choked from the chain on his capelet. Remus started laughing like the maniac he is.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Deceit shouted. Between fits of chaotic laughter Remus said "Lots of things Dee." As the screaming side continued struggling to get out of his lap, the laughing side glanced at the others to see if they were getting just a big kick out of this as him. (And to judge how far he was from Patton scolding him)

Roman—like himself—was making zero attempt to mask his laughter, the emo next to him had his hand over his mouth but clearly was laughing his ass off. Patton kept switching from stern, to amused, to thinking this all was adorable. Logan starred with a look that he could only describe as "What the fuck is this?"

"LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Deceit shouted finally making a logical sentence and not incoherent half sentences. During the time it took Patton to say "language!" Remus called enough to ask, "Why?" Innocently. "BECAUSE I HAVE A REPUTATION AND DIGNITY!" Deceit shouted his answer. Remus broke into another fit of laughter. "SHUT UP!" The one with the almighty reputation and dignity shouted. "I'll shut up when you stop squirming in my lap!" The one with no such thing said through more hysterical laughter. 

At that Deceit stopped. As the human half of his face reddened like a tomato as he became painfully aware of the situation. Silently he moved so he was sitting one the other's leg, crossed his arms, and glared. Although the glare lost all threateningness thanks to Deceit obviously being flustered. Remus in response gave him a happy grin and patted his floofy hair. "Good boy." He said. Deceit quickly looked away and grumbled. "Don't call me that...and get me my hat." They mumbled.

"Nah, your hair's fun." Remus replied, fascinated by Deceit's messy hair. "Well to bad I can't just get it myself." Deceit said sarcastically, reaching for his hat that fell on the couch. Which unfortunately was quickly snatched by the other brother. "Sorry snakey, we'll need this for votes. Logan can you unpause the movie now?" Deceit grumbled and crossed his arms, this was going to be a long night. (Especially without a part of his aesthetic)

The Deceitful side expected the night to continue like the first few minutes, embarrassed, tense, and trying to make as little contact possible when sitting in someone's lap. But soon he relaxed, leaning against the other. As the movie continued, he grew tired. The film seemed to skip about as he fell from the brink of unconsciousness back to being fully awake. Until he stopped fighting sleep (he and Remy be brawling lol) and let his vision fade to black.

**************************************

The first movie was long over and a new one was on, this time it was the jungle book. Strangely, Deceit hadn't made a single sarcastic comment since a few minutes after the whole "incident" and no one went out of their way to bother him. That was until the snake in the jungle book made an appearance. Roman decided to make a reference to the snake on their side of the screen, also mentioning his nickname earlier. And.......

No response. No comeback. Nata. "Really Deceit? You can't just ignore someone like me!" Roman said in annoyance. Patton turned away from the tv and to the side in question. "Now Deceit, it's not nice to ignore som- Awwww" Patton's scolding was cut off by an "Aw" as he saw what was happening. "Everyone shh, he's asleep!" 

Remus looked down and saw the smaller side, and yup. They're fast asleep, curled up and clinging to Remus's shirt. He carefully moved his hand to Deceit's hair. ' _Pat pat_ ' "Good boy" he said in a whispered tone. And wait, did Deceit smile in his sleep? Probably just his imagination, or a pleasant dream.

The rest of the night went on normally. (as normal as you can expect with Remus that is.) They watched a few more movies, Patton made cookies, and they all made jokes and comments on the films. But now it was very late and Logan was pushing everyone to go to sleep so that Thomas doesn't feel miserable. He'd gotten all the other sides and is trying to get Remus to leave. But looking onto the side on his lap, Remus was puzzled.

"Well how the hell is that going to work?" He asked no one in particular. "Just wake him up." Logan answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Nah that won't work, I've seen him sleep. Only person that can wake him up is himself." Remus said. Logan not a bit fazed that Remus admitted to watching the snake sleep replied, "You and Roman are naturally stronger, and Deceit is naturally very small. It shouldn't be too difficult to carry him. Can you?" 

"Ya well of course I can, have you seen how short he is" _it’s adorable._ He left the last bit unsaid, of course. "Yes, yes, now go." Logan shooed while picking up the last remaining pillow of Roman's throne. Remus moved one of his arms underneath Deceit legs and stood, carrying him bridal style. "Byeeeee!" He said as he sunk back out to the dark part of the mind.

After rising up into the dark side living room, he stood there for a second wondering, _what the fuck do I do now?_ You see, a side can't go into another side's room unless:

(A) They're with the host  
(B)They have permission from that side

Since both the host and the side that needs to be in their room are fast asleep, there was no way to get into the room. So, looking around the surroundings he saw his only option.

_Couch_

Remus plopped down onto the couch and laid against a small pile of pillows. He noticed the blanket that hung over the back of the couch and pulled it off and over them. If he was literally anybody else, he would have just set the other side down on the couch and sleep in his own room. But this is Remus we're talking about, sleep deprived or not he doesn't know a lot about boundaries. So, he fell asleep cuddling the tiny snake side.

******************************

Deceit awoke strangely warm, blinking his eyes open he saw....the living room? Why was he here and not his room? _Oh right._ There was a movie night, he must've fell asleep and was brought here. Deceit's human side flushed as he recalled having to sit in Remus's lap. _And oh shit he still is._ The non-snake half of his face then got even redder. 

Remus was practically clinging to Deceit from behind, so there was no escape. It seemed the only option was to wait it out. So Deceit readjusted onto his side and attempted to try to fall back asleep. But he simply couldn't, not just because he was just asleep for hours but because he was laying on Remus. Not just on his lap, basically on top of him. _And oh double shit he hugged Deceit tighter._

But then Deceit relished something, well more of stopped subconsciously lying to himself about it. And oh so quietly he mumbled, "I...love you" and almost instantaneously there was movement. Surprisingly Remus is the light sleeper of the two, hm. "What?" He said sitting up. "Nothing! I said nothing." Deceit's lie was unfortunately obvious. (Give the man a brake he just woke up smh) 

Deceit started to back away, (he was very heckin close) but Remus grabbed his arms. "No you said something, and I'm pretty sure I know what it was." Remus said amused. Deceit tried to lie, but was too flustered to even say the truth. After a bit of watching the poor man stutter, Remus decided to just talk. "Well it sounded like you said I love you." Deceit was embarrassed. _Great when I realize I love him I ruin it,_ He thought. 

The snake-like side quickly started stuttering out an apology, but a finger was put to his lips before he could explain himself. "Oh shut it you dork." Remus held back a giggle at the word dork. Before Deceit could say a syllable Remus snatched the chain of his capelet and pulled. 

Deceit almost screeched as he was pulled into the kiss. But unfortunately their lips   
were only connected for a second when they heard the unrevealed dark side come down the stairs. Remus quickly pulled away at the sound of the footsteps, causing Deceit—although he'd never admit it—to quietly whine. [REDACTED] simply raised a brow at the two before heading off to the kitchen.

_So this was a thing now._


End file.
